Les ténèbres d'avant l'aube
by Syrene-T
Summary: Et si la bataille contre les Volturi avait bel et bien eu lieu ?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages ainsi que le contexte de _Twilight-Révélation_ appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer. **

**Note : Personnellement, à la fin de _Révélation_ je me suis sentie un peu frustrée que la bataille contre l'armée des Volturi n'ait pas eu lieu. Alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic, pour la raconter à ma façon.**

**Bien sûr, la fin en est du coup un peu moins heureuse car il a bien fallu faire mourir du monde dans les deux camps. **

**Je pense toutefois que ça reste assez manichéen, donc dans l'esprit du livre. **

**Pour information, toute la partie en italique dans le prologue reprend le texte d'origine : simplement pour bien resituer le contexte. **

* * *

_Edward prit ma main. Il savait qu'il était inclus dans ma destinée. Nous étions les deux moitiés d'une unique entité. Derrière moi, j'entendis la respiration heurtée d'Esmé. Elle nous dépassa, caressant nos visages, et alla se poster près de Carlisle afin de glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Soudain, nous fumes entourés par des au-revoir et des je t'aime. _

_- Si nous survivons à ça, je te suivrai où tu voudras, femme, lança Garrett à Kate. _

_- Et c'est maintenant qu'il me dit ça ! marmonna l'intéressée. _

_Rosalie et Emmett échangèrent un baiser rapide mais passionné. _

_Tia effleura la joue de Benjamin, qui lui adressa un beau sourire et retint sa main. _

_Je ne vis pas toutes les manifestations d'amour et de chagrin, car je fus tout à coup distraite par un effleurement à la lisière de mon bouclier. Je ne réussis pas à en déterminer la source, mais il semblait dirigé sur les flancs de notre groupe, vers Siobhan et Liam notamment. La pression ne provoqua aucun dégât avant de disparaître. _

_Les silhouettes des anciens n'avaient pas bougé. Il se pouvait toutefois qu'un signal m'eût échappé. _

_- Préparez-vous, annonçai-je. Ca commence. _

_Une dizaine d'attaques simultanées fondirent sur le dôme élastique, cherchant à atteindre dix cibles différentes. Je m'assurai que notre protection résistait – Jane n'avait pas été capable de la transpercer. Une rapide inspection autour de moi me confirma que personne n'avait été touché. _

_Les Roumains ricanèrent, impatients de voir ce qui allait suivre. _

_- Je t'avais bien dit que l'heure de la revanche avait sonné ! lança Vladimir à Stefan. _

_- Non mais regarde un peu la tronche de la sorcière ! s'esclaffa ce dernier. _

_- Je vais devoir rester concentrée, annonçai-je à Edward. Quand on en sera à la bagarre proprement dite, j'aurai plus de mal à maintenir le bouclier autour des gens. _

_- Je les empêcherai d'approcher de toi. _

_- Non. Tu dois absolument liquider Démétri. Zafrina se chargera de me protéger. _

_L'intéressée hocha la tête avec solennité. _

_- Personne ne s'en prendra à cette petite, promit-elle à Edward. _

_- Je règlerais volontiers leur compte à Jane et Alec, mais je serai plus utile en restant ici, marmonnai-je. _

_- Je me réserve Jane, siffla Kate. Il est temps qu'elle tâte un peu de la médecine qu'elle administre. _

_- Alec me doit pas mal de vies, je me contenterai de la sienne, grogna Vladimir. Il est à moi. _

_- Moi, je ne veux que Caïus, annonça calmement Tanya. _

_Autour de nous, les autres se répartissaient également les adversaires._

Tout à coup, Edward eut un frémissement et se redressa imperceptiblement. Puis, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres :

- Alice et Jasper reviennent, dit-il.

- Alice ? s'écria Bella, éberluée et ravie.

- Alice ? répéta Rosalie.

Murmure mille fois répété, le prénom parcourut les rangs derrière eux.

- Oui, et ils ne sont pas seuls, précisa Edward.

Son sourire s'accentua, fit pétiller ses yeux, puis soudain se fana.

- Trop tard, dit-il seulement.

Au même instant, le monde parut exploser. Les anciens n'avaient pas bougé, ils se tenaient toujours en triangle, leurs mains se touchant. Mais d'un seul coup, comme si une trompette inaudible avait sonné l'assaut, une clameur retentit et l'armée se mit à courir.

D'un seul bloc.

D'une seule masse.

Les assaillants franchirent la distance qui les séparait de leurs adversaires en un éclair. Bella perçut le jappement bref de Sam et, tout en se concentrant sur son bouclier, vit les loups bondir à la rencontre de l'ennemi.

Tous sauf un qui, près d'elle, tous crocs découverts, le corps frémissant, se contentait de gronder de plus en plus fort.

La jeune femme pleura dans sa tête, silencieusement, tous les amis qui allaient mourir avec elle ce jour là et fit des vœux ardents pour que son plan fonctionne, pour que Jacob et Renesmé, au moins, s'en sortent.

Puis, ce fut le choc.


	2. La bataille

Les loups-garous, menés respectivement par Sam et Leah qui, jouant son rôle de second, menait la deuxième meute, percutèrent de plein fouet la ligne ennemi avant que celle-ci atteigne les rangs de leurs alliés.

Tout de suite, ce fut le chaos. Aucun des Indiens-loups n'avait manqué sa cible, mais ils avaient à faire à des combattants aguerris, qui savaient se défendre et dont la riposte fut brutale.

- Félix, Démétri et Jane se sont fixé Bella pour cible, dit Edward d'une voix grondante. Ils savent qu'elle anéantie, nous seront vulnérables.

- Ils ne l'approcheront pas, promit une nouvelle fois Zafrina en se plaçant devant la jeune femme, ses dents blanches luisant entre ses lèvres.

- Kate et moi allons nous occuper de Jane et Démétri avant qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à vous, ajouta simplement Edward.

Et il prit sa course, aussitôt imité par Kate.

- Soyez prudents ! gémit Bella.

Elle se concentra sur son bouclier mais, comme elle l'avait supposé, à présent qu'amis et ennemis se mélangeaient il devenait presque impossible de garder les uns à couvert et les autres en dehors du champ de protection invisible qu'elle générait.

Voyant l'ennemi fondre sur eux, Carlisle qui se tenait toujours au premier rang poussa simplement sa femme derrière lui.

- Reste là… commença-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas te battre si tu dois penser à moi, chuchota-t-elle. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard. Tous deux avaient la violence en horreur. Ils avaient espéré jusqu'au bout éviter l'affrontement. Mais puisque leurs espérances avaient fait long feu, ils ne laisseraient pas leur famille et leurs amis se battre et mourir sans leur prêter main forte.

A cinquante mètres de là, seuls désormais en arrière de tous, trio noir, infernal, se découpant sur la blancheur de la neige, les anciens se tenaient désormais en ligne et regardaient la bataille.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Caïus ? gronda Aro avec une irritation mal contenue. Pourquoi leur as-tu donné le signal de l'attaque ? C'est de la folie ! Nous n'avons pas tous les atouts en main, cette fois, et de loin !

- Tu es trop prudent, Aro, et tu réfléchis trop ! répliqua l'interpellé sans cacher sa satisfaction et l'excitation que le combat faisait naître en lui. Ca fait trop longtemps que les Cullen gagnent en nombre et en puissance sans que nous fassions rien. Il faut les éliminer maintenant.

- A condition d'y arriver, grogna Aro. Carlisle a su s'entourer.

Caïus haussa les épaules. Marcus ne disait toujours rien et semblait toujours s'ennuyer autant.

- Et avec cette fille qui maintient Jane et Alec à distance, enfin qui rend les siens invulnérables à leur pouvoir.... ajouta Aro.

- La faute à qui ? riposta Caïus en le foudroyant du regard. Si tu m'avais écouté, si nous avions observé les règles, cette question ne se poserait pas. Il fallait la tuer à Volterra quand nous en avons eu l'occasion.

Aro se renfrogna aussitôt et n'ajouta rien.

Les yeux de Caïus brillaient comme des escarboucles devant le spectacle qui se déroulait quelques dizaines de mètres en avant : les loups-garous les plus jeunes, les derniers arrivés dans la meute, n'étaient pas de taille face à des vampires matures et rompus au combat.

Affichant une expression hilare, Félix arracha la gorge de l'un d'eux et en transperça littéralement un second d'un coup de poing, broyant les côtes et perçant la cage thoracique avant d'achever son adversaire d'un coup de dents. Il se redressa en riant à gorge déployée. La meute, réceptive à chacun de ses membres, frémit, gémit, parut un bref instant vaciller. Sam, trop loin pour intervenir, se retourna d'un bond. Un vampire en profita et bondit sur lui, cherchant à lui rompre la nuque. Une lutte à mort s'engagea.

A vingt mètres de là, Emmett avait assisté impuissant à la mise à mort des louveteaux. Alors que Félix, riant toujours, secouait son bras couvert de sang lupin, aspergeant la neige alentours de gouttes écarlates, le géant poussa un grondement que sa vaste poitrine changea en roulement de tonnerre. D'un élan que rien n'aurait pu arrêter, véritable cataracte vivante, il se rua sur Félix sans cesser de gronder.

Rapide et souple comme une panthère, Edward courut un instant à son côté. Mais il ne se souciait guère de Félix : son but était tout autre et il se concentrait dessus, évitant tous les autres combattants avec son agilité coutumière.

Tout à coup, il aperçut du coin de l'œil une fourrure couleur de sable à sa gauche : bien que le bouclier de sa femme l'empêche de déchiffrer les pensées de leurs alliés, il comprit que Seth avait décidé de combattre à ses côtés.

- Non, dit Edward. Aide Zafrina à assurer la protection de Bella : elle sera leur cible principale.

Tout en courant, le jeune loup lui lança un regard perplexe et Edward ajouta rapidement :

- Elle nous protège tous de leurs attaques mentales et ils le savent.

Seth fit demi-tour immédiatement.

- Jacob, articula Bella au même instant, d'une voix blanche, sans regarder son ami car elle ne pouvait se permettre de détourner son attention un seul instant de ce qu'elle faisait, il est temps. Sauve-toi, maintenant.

Elle sentit le museau du loup contre son épaule et son cou pour un ultime adieu.

- Maman ! Je veux pas partir ! geignit Nessie.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, ne détourna pas la tête : elle savait que sa force et sa résolution l'auraient abandonnée si elle l'avait fait.

Jacob le comprit. Il ramassa sous lui ses longues pattes infatigables et galopa ventre à terre vers le couvert des arbres.

Se tenant d'une main à son pelage roux, l'enfant à califourchon sur son encolure se dévissait le cou et le dos pour se tourner, continuer à regarder derrière elle :

- Maman ! pleura-t-elle. Papa !

Jacob s'enfonça en courant sous les arbres et la petite ne vit plus le champ de bataille ni aucun de ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Plongeant ses deux petites mains et son visage dans l'épaisse collerette du loup gigantesque qui l'emportait, elle se mit à sangloter en appelant ses parents.

Le cœur de Jacob se déchirait de douleur. Il laissait derrière lui tous ses amis, ses frères loups, sa meute. Il les laissait combattre, mourir peut-être, il fuyait loin d'eux au grand galop, ne modulant sa vitesse que pour ne pas risquer de faire choir le précieux fardeau qu'il emportait ou ne pas lui couper le souffle.

Une petite part de lui-même se haïssait, se faisait horreur. Quel combattant ose donc abandonner les siens à l'heure décisive ? Pourtant, il continuait à courir et savait très bien qu'il ne ferait pas demi-tour.

Il devait fuir.

Pour Nessie.

Pour la protéger, pour la sauver.

Pour Bella et Edward, qui avaient confié à sa garde leur bien le plus cher et le plus précieux.

En pensant à eux, une nouvelle vague de douleur transperça Jacob, d'autant que les pleurs de la petite, entrecoupés de « Papa ! Maman ! » pathétiques agissaient comme du vinaigre sur une plaie ouverte. Son esprit enregistra la plainte de Seth, les gémissements de Léah, Quill et Embry : grâce au lien qui les unissait, ils avaient perçu sa souffrance. Ils le plaignaient. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas de sa défection. Et Jacob ne s'en étonnait pas car il en connaissait la raison : il fallait être un loup-garou Quileute pour comprendre le sens réel de l'imprégnation.

Il n'avait pas le choix, Nessie passait avant tout. Cela lui permettait de mesurer, une fois encore, la profondeur et la force du lien qui l'attachait à l'enfant. Même pour Bella, même au temps où il était follement épris d'elle, il n'aurait pas manqué une bataille.

Un jour, elle le lui avait même reproché.

Mais Nessie…

Pourtant, en pensant à tous ses amis qui livraient combat en cet instant même et aux pertes qu'ils ne pouvaient manquer de subir, il sentit son grands corps, son corps d'airain, se mettre à trembler si fort qu'il dut ralentir son allure.

Alors, il se força à penser « loup », à refouler autant que possible son humanité dans un coin sombre de son cerveau, comme lorsqu'il chassait et se nourrissait de chair crue encore tiède et pantelante de la vie qui venait de la quitter.

Il s'élança, de toute la force de ses jarrets, au-dessus d'un gros tronc d'arbre abattu. Bien que ses pattes aient repris contact en souplesse avec le sol, l'enfant déséquilibrée glissa sur son pelage. Il ralentit et la remit d'aplomb d'un coup d'épaule.

Bien malgré lui, les visages de Bella et Edward s'imposaient à son esprit. Edward Cullen… qui aurait cru qu'un jour il souffrirait de le laisser en arrière et s'inquièterait pour lui ? Mais la vérité était qu'ils étaient bien devenus amis. Pas un ami comme Bella, bien sûr. Sa place à elle, la première, la meilleure, n'appartenait qu'à elle. Mais d'une manière que Jacob ne s'expliquait pas, il éprouvait à présent une sincère affection pour celui qui durant si longtemps avait été son rival.

- Si nous n'étions pas des ennemis naturels, et si tu ne t'efforçais pas de me ravir Bella, je crois que je pourrais t'apprécier, lui avait un jour dit Edward.

Par la suite, il avait admis sans ambages qu'il éprouvait de la sympathie pour son rival malgré tout. Bella était à lui, il n'avait aucun motif de jalousie, lui !

Et puis Nessie était née et tout avait basculé.

Depuis que ce petit bout de femme, ce petit vampire, cette petite émanation de Bella avait vu le jour tout avait changé, toute rivalité avait disparu.

Et ce qui semblait gravé dans le marbre de l'éternité s'était effacé, remplacé par une estime et une affection mutuelle.

Contre-nature.

Totalement.

Eh oui.

Mais tant de choses non naturelles s'étaient déjà passées que Jacob ne cherchait plus à départager ce qui aurait pu être de ce qui n'aurait pas du.

Par exemple, qui aurait cru qu'un jour, loups-garous et vampires combattraient ensemble un ennemi commun ?

Le garçon repensa à l'adieu d'Edward et gronda de rage, ses crocs luisant faiblement dans la demi-pénombre du couvert. Sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre le mari de Bella mais contre le danger qui les menaçait tous deux.

Il avait bien compris que quoi qu'il advienne le sort des deux époux serait identique. La mort de l'un entraînerait celle de l'autre. C'était ainsi.

Il repensa ensuite aux quelques mots qu'ils avaient échangés à propos de leurs adversaires et d'un certain… comment ? Dimitri ? Au diable tous ces noms extravagants ! En tous les cas, s'il ne se souvenait plus de son nom avec exactitude, Jacob se souvenait de ce que Bella lui en avait raconté : un pisteur.

Un traqueur.

La raison pour laquelle sa destruction paraissait essentielle à la jeune femme était évidente : elle craignait que ce Dorémi se lance à sa poursuite et à celle de l'enfant.

Un grondement de fureur gonfla la vaste poitrine du loup. Il souhaitait presque qu'Edward ne puisse l'abattre et qu'il se lance en effet sur ses traces. Qu'il vienne, donc ! Mais oui, viens, sale buveur de sang, immonde sangsue ! Viens que je te mette en pièces !

L'instant d'après, la part la plus raisonnable de sa personnalité se reprit : non, il ne fallait pas souhaiter que Di… Diri… bref, le traqueur échappe à Edward. Avec un serrement de cœur, Jacob admit que si tel était le cas, cela pourrait vouloir dire que c'était Edward qui avait été vaincu. Et puis, ce rabatteur ne viendrait pas seul, comme un homme ! Il relèverait sa piste et attirerait les autres jusqu'à lui… jusqu'à Nessie.

****

Sam avait réussi à saisir entre ses crocs la jambe de son assaillant, toujours juché sur son dos. Les os avaient craqué comme fétu sous sa mâchoire mais, malgré la douleur, le soldat vampire se cramponnait et cherchait toujours à planter ses dents dans l'échine de son adversaire.

Le chef de meute aurait pu aisément sectionner le membre qu'il tenait dans sa gueule mais il s'en gardait bien, car seules les secousses qu'il lui imprimait, en obligeant son adversaire à lutter pour conserver son équilibre empêchaient le vampire de lui rompre le cou.

Le premier qui lâcherait prise serait perdu, aucun des deux combattants ne l'ignorait. Soudain, l'assaillant changea de tactique : alors que Sam desserrait imperceptiblement sa prise pour essayer de happer le genou de son antagoniste, celui-ci, le temps d'un battement de cil, écarta largement les bras, se coucha littéralement à plat ventre sur le dos du loup et l'enserra de ses membres de pierre, dans une étreinte qui fit craquer ses côtes. Puis il plongea ses dents aigues dans son pelage épais, cherchant à atteindre la chair.

Il ne comprit pas d'où venait le choc. Quelque chose de lourd s'abattit soudain sur lui. La dernière sensation qu'il éprouva avant de mourir fut celle de crocs longs comme des poignards se refermant sur sa nuque.

La mêlée était maintenant générale. Bella ne parvenait plus à distinguer les amis des ennemis. Comment les protéger dans ce cas ? Par ailleurs, l'armée des Volturi avait pénétré dans le champ de son bouclier et se trouvaient donc protégée également. Cela signifiait que le pouvoir de Zafrina ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité….

La jeune femme paniqua un bref instant, songeant qu'une fois encore elle allait se montrer incapable d'accomplir sa part de la tâche, puis il lui vint une autre idée. Quoique avec réticence, elle rétrécit le champ invisible et protecteur et elle s'efforça de ne pas perdre de vue les plus dangereux de ses ennemis, les jumeaux Jane et Alec. Si elle parvenait à ne pas les perdre de vue, elle serait en mesure de protéger au moins ceux qui se trouveraient dans leur champ d'action.

Elle finit par repérer Jane, dont les lèvres retroussées laissaient deviner la fureur : Kate et elle tournaient lentement l'une autour de l'autre, guettant la faille ou l'opportunité. Quant à Alec, la jeune femme ne put le repérer sur le moment.

Emmett percuta son adversaire de tout son poids. On aurait cru deux montagnes s'écrasant l'une contre l'autre. Puis tous deux s'empoignèrent furieusement et en un instant on ne vit plus qu'une mêlée confuse de membres qui s'agitaient en tous sens dans un concert de grognements.

Aplati dans la neige, Sam banda ses muscles pour se relever et s'ébroua sans chercher à cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Son assaillant gisait sur le sol, la tête quasiment séparée du tronc par les puissantes mâchoires de Leah. Celle-ci avait bondi sur le dos du vampire et celui de Sam par la même occasion pour saisir son assaillant à la nuque.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle secoua brièvement sa fourrure grise, jeta un bref regard à son ancien petit ami et retourna vivement au combat.

Tout comme elle, Sam était immensément soulagé depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus percevoir ses pensées. Il éprouva la sensation, en cet instant, que tout ressentiment avait quitté Léah et que sa souffrance commençait à s'estomper. Il le lui souhaita de tout son cœur et très sincèrement, indépendamment de la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis d'elle. Puis il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et replongea à son tour dans la bataille.

Les choses s'étaient passées si vite pour Esmé qu'elle n'avait pas très bien saisi. Elle avait évité d'un saut de côté l'assaut du soldat Volturi qui se précipitait sur elle, et ensuite elle ne savait plus très bien. Elle avait été violemment bousculée, au point de trébucher et de tomber, puis elle avait été prise dans une sorte de tourbillons de corps qui s'affrontaient.

Quand enfin cela parut se calmer, quand l'épicentre parut se déplacer un peu et qu'elle regarda autour d'elle, elle crut que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours :

- Reste près de nous, dit Alice de sa voix chantante. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de te perdre.

- Alice !

Puis elle aperçut Jasper qui se battait férocement à deux pas d'elle. Rapide et fort, mortel, il était partout, paraissant voler d'un ennemi à l'autre. Comme Esmé n'avait pas pris garde aux chuchotements d'Edward juste avant que le combat éclate, sa surprise était totale.

- Vous êtes revenus ?

- Trop tard pour tout arrêter, soupira Alice en sautant sur ses pieds. Mais au moins, nous nous rendrons utile.

****

Jacob n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir parcouru énormément de chemin –à l'échelle d'un loup-garou- lorsque soudain il pila net, les pattes fléchies. Ses babines se retroussèrent jusqu'à ses gencives sur des crocs capables de déchiqueter les corps de pierre des vampires, tandis qu'une lueur inquiétante traversait ses yeux.

Surprise, déséquilibrée par l'arrêt brutal, la fillette faillit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il releva son encolure juste à temps et elle se cogna brutalement le visage contre son cou. Fâchée, elle glapit de colère et de douleur et enfonça ses petites dents dans l'épaisseur du poil.

Jacob ne sentit rien, d'autant qu'il était focalisé sur un point précis, à quelques mètres de lui, un peu sur la gauche. L'odeur caractéristique des vampires lui brûlait les muqueuses. Comme aucun de ses amis ou de leurs alliés ne pouvait se trouver là en cet instant, la conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même.

Le grondement de Jacob s'intensifia, une lueur rouge traversa son cerveau et se refléta dans ses yeux. Il pensa à ces trois vieux corbeaux vêtus de capes noires qui menaient l'offensive. Oh bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était pas eux et le regrettait, car il aurait adoré les mettre en pièces ! Quoi qu'il en soit, un… non, deux ennemis se tapissaient là, dans la végétation.

Jacob hésita.

Non pas sur ce qu'il allait faire, lui, mais à propos de sa protégée : son premier but désormais étant d'assurer sa sauvegarde, il balança un court instant pour savoir s'il valait mieux la laisser en arrière ou la garder avec lui pour le combat.

Il résolut aussitôt de ne pas s'en séparer. Poussant un rugissement effrayant, il se rua en avant.

****

La première vague d'assaut dirigée contre Bella ayant été interceptée, une seconde se mit en place. La jeune femme bouillait de rage de se sentir impuissante et de voir Seth et Zafrina à ses côtés –en dehors du bouclier rétréci-, maintenir à distance tous ceux qui tentaient de s'en prendre à elle.

D'une certaine manière sa colère alimentait son énergie, l'aidant à projeter loin devant elle la protection invisible dont elle enveloppait les combattants, mais elle n'en était pas moins navrée, à la fois d'avoir du en laisser certains en dehors et à la fois de ne pouvoir participer plus activement et de laisser ses deux gardes du corps prendre des risques à sa place.

Leur association toutefois fonctionnait à merveille : ceux qui attaquaient de face, dans le périmètre du bouclier, tombaient sous les crocs du loup, vif comme l'argent, implacable comme la mort elle-même. Et ceux qui approchaient par les côtés ou l'arrière étaient victimes du pouvoir de l'amazone. Et tandis qu'ils hurlaient d'horreur ou se tétanisaient sur place (Bella préférait ignorer ce qu'ils voyaient ou ne voyaient pas), Zafrina leur réglait leur compte avec une redoutable efficacité.

- Comme Alec, pensa sombrement Bella, partagée entre colère et dégoût

Une vague de révolte monta en elle : ce n'était pas eux qui avaient cherché les ennuis, c'était cette bande de prédateurs avides qui venaient à eux pour les détruire, pour piller leurs dons, pour s'emparer de son enfant s'ils ne pouvaient l'éliminer. Alors non, les scrupules n'étaient pas de mise !

Même si en son for intérieur elle savait qu'ils viendraient probablement plus tard.

Si elle survivait.

La jeune femme s'efforçait toujours de surveiller prioritairement les jumeaux. Jane lui était régulièrement cachée par les remous de la bataille mais elle ne se déplaçait pas beaucoup. Deux fois déjà elle avait bondi sur son adversaire. Deux fois elle s'était aussitôt reculée en hurlant d'une voix aigue sous l'impact des décharges électriques. Pourtant, elle avait réagi suffisamment vite pour empêcher son adversaire de prendre l'avantage.

- Chante, ma jolie ! lui glissa Kate d'un ton venimeux. Chante encore ! Pour toutes tes victimes !

Jane lui décocha un regard de haine pure. Elle concentra toute ses capacités et lança une nouvelle attaque mentale contre son ennemie, en y mettant toutes ses forces. Bella sentit distinctement son bouclier s'enfoncer sous le choc…. et reprendre sa place en souplesse, sans avoir rompu.

Elle venait enfin de repérer Alec : il gisait dans la neige, aux pieds de Vladimir. Puis un nouvel assaillant bondit sur le Roumain, effaçant de son visage blafard, comme poudré, le rictus de satisfaction qui s'y était affiché. Tous deux roulèrent au sol dans un nuage de neige molle, disparaissant à nouveau aux yeux de Bella.

Tandis que la bataille faisait rage, Aro (toujours flanqué de Renata), Caïus et Marcus avançaient imperceptiblement, tout doucement, se rapprochant sans toutefois se mettre à portée.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'endroit où le combat avait commencé, ils avancèrent avec plus de circonspection encore. Si quelque blessé n'ayant pu se relever gisait là, il était promptement achevé.

Tanya, qui ne les avait jamais quittés de vue un seul instant, observa un moment leur manège la rage au ventre. Les attaquer tous trois de front aurait été inutile, donc stupide. Elle darda son regard d'or sur Caïus et un rictus de haine étira ses lèvres. Bien… Tandis que la houle de la bataille continuait de se déporter de part et d'autre, la meneuse du clan de Denali se laissa tomber au sol et fit la morte. Elle tira ses cheveux sur son visage et, de dessous ses mèches blondes, elle darda son regard sur l'assassin de sa sœur et ne le lâcha plus, surveillant fiévreusement son approche.

****

Jacob franchit les quelques mètres de forêt qui le séparait de l'odeur infecte des vampires avec une telle rapidité qu'il fut sur eux quasiment sans transition.

Un cri aigu, lancé par une voix féminine, retentit sous le couvert.

- Non ! cria l'homme à son tour.

La femme brune se tenait le dos contre un tronc d'arbre, les bras écartés contre l'écorce que ses doigts cramponnaient convulsivement. Ses yeux agrandis de terreur lui mangeaient la moitié de la figure.

L'homme blond se tenait devant elle mais semblait hésiter entre protéger sa compagne et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Ils ne faisaient pas le poids, estima Jacob juste avant de les reconnaître. Charles et Makenna, des témoins amenés par les Volturi, qui avaient préféré quitter les lieux avant la bataille. Le couple ne pouvait différencier les loups-garous qu'ils avaient aperçus mais savaient de quel côté ils se battaient.

- Nous ne sommes pas des ennemis, bredouilla Charles à toute vitesse. Nous avons témoigné, la famille Cullen est innocente. Cette… cette petite… -il désigna Nessie du menton- n'est pas un enfant immortel. Laissez-nous.

Montrant les dents, Jacob hésita. L'odeur des vampires lui brûlait les narines et excitait sa hargne. Ceux-là n'étaient pas des alliés et foulaient le territoire que les siens défendaient. Il n'avait aucune raison de les épargner. Certes, ils avaient témoigné en faveur des Cullen. Toutefois, pour l'Indien ils demeuraient des ennemis.

- Jacob !

La fillette tirait sur son pelage.

- Jacob, tu leur fais peur !

- A juste titre, pensa l'intéressé.

Il était pratiquement décidé à les tuer tous les deux quand il imagina l'effet que cette mise à mort aurait sur Nessie. Elle était trop jeune pour saisir toutes les subtilités des alliances et des antagonismes. Elle le verrait tuer des vampires, semblables aux membres de sa famille. Comment pourrait-elle encore se sentir en sécurité avec lui après cela ?

Alors qu'une part de lui-même se résignait, Jacob dut pourtant faire un terrible effort de volonté pour reculer, pas après pas. Il n'allait certainement pas commettre l'erreur de tourner le dos à ces buveurs de sang. Il recula presque malgré lui en grondant comme tout un orage, espérant que la menace contenue dans sa voix et son regard leur ferait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'attarder dans le secteur.

Quand enfin il reprit sa course, il n'était pas satisfait de lui-même. Pour se consoler, il se dit que si tous ceux qui s'étaient enfuis dans les bois trainaient dans le coin, ces deux là compris, les deux meutes réunies leur feraient un sort avant longtemps, une fois la bataille terminée. Et tant mieux, après tout !

Il préféra ne pas se demander combien de loups survivraient à ladite bataille. Non, ça, il préférait vraiment ne pas y songer !


	3. Ceux qui sont tombés

En dehors de la zone couverte par le bouclier de Bella, Edward et Démétri se faisaient face, guettant chacun la faille dans la défense de son adversaire.

- Ton talent ne te servira à rien contre moi, petit ! siffla Démétri d'un ton hargneux.

En position de combat, Edward se contenta de fixer son ennemi de son regard d'ambre, si longuement et de manière si pénétrante que l'autre, agacé, se lança sur lui à seule fin de l'obliger à arrêter.

Le garçon évita le coup sans difficulté et murmura de cette voix basse, quasi hypnotique, qu'il avait employée face à Victoria et Riley :

- Démétri, depuis trop longtemps tu laisses les autres achever ton travail. Tu es un traqueur, tu relèves les pistes, mais ensuite tu laisses Félix, Jane et Alec orchestrer la mise à mort. Démétri, sais-tu encore te battre seul ?

- Tu vas voir, espèce de petit morveux ! cracha son adversaire en se jetant à nouveau sur lui.

D'un souple bond de côté, Edward évita à nouveau la charge et entreprit de tourner lentement autour du pisteur, sans jamais élever le ton :

- Tu commences à douter de votre victoire, Démétri. Le bouclier de Bella vous prive de vos plus gros atouts. Tout cela aurait pu être évité. C'est Caïus qui voulait cet affrontement. Lui qui voudrait voir toute la famille Cullen exterminée. Aro désapprouve. Il est très contrarié. Et toi tu as tout d'abord pensé que ce serait facile, mais tu commences à douter.

- Arrête ça ! beugla Démétri.

Edward eut un sourire furtif quand l'autre s'efforça de bloquer ses pensées, de se concentrer uniquement sur les mouvements de son antagoniste :

- Ah ! fit-il. Voyons si tu vas y parvenir longtemps.

- Aussi longtemps que tu seras en vie, vermine ! cracha l'autre. On va voir ce que tu vaux, d'homme à homme !

Autour d'eux, le combat commençait à perdre de son ampleur. De nombreux combattants des deux camps gisaient sur le champ de bataille. Et presque tous ceux que les Volturi avaient amenés comme témoins, ceux du moins qui en avaient eu la possibilité après le début des hostilités, avaient fui.

Tout n'était pas encore terminé cependant. L'on continuait à s'empoigner avec violence, à lutter des dents et des griffes, des poings et des crocs. Kate et Jane roulaient à terre dans un nuage de poudreuse, hurlant, grondant, frappant, évoquant un fox terrier aux prises avec un rat particulièrement combattif. Privée de son propre pouvoir, Jane extériorisait toute sa sauvagerie et sa haine et se révélait encore une adversaire redoutable. Seules ses grimaces de douleur, parfois un léger cri, prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas insensible aux décharges électriques que Kate lui envoyait. Mais elle ne s'en battait que plus férocement et aucune des deux femmes ne parvenait à prendre l'avantage.

Prudemment, les trois anciens s'étaient arrêtés à distance raisonnable des dernières échauffourées, après s'être assuré que plus rien de vivant, derrière eux, ne risquait de les prendre à revers.

- Tu nous as mis dans une belle situation, Caïus, grogna Aro. Même si nous l'emportons maintenant, le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle et nous y aurons perdu plus que nous y aurons gagné. Vraiment, c'était stupide ! Une bataille ne vaut la peine d'être livrée que si l'on écrase l'adversaire rapidement, pas si l'on doit y laisser des plumes !

La lippe mauvaise, Caïus haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Loin, bien trop loin du trio Italien, Alice poussa un cri en se tournant vers eux. Elle voulut se précipiter, appeler, prévenir, mais il n'était déjà plus temps et tout s'enchaîna soudain très rapidement.

Tanya ne comprit son erreur que bien trop tard. Etendue dans la neige, elle avait attendu patiemment et l'adversaire qu'elle s'était choisi, le meurtrier de sa sœur Irina, était enfin à sa portée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait droit qu'à une seule chance et qu'elle devait agir très vite, plus vite encore. Il lui fallait frapper à la vitesse de la foudre si elle voulait parvenir à ses fins. Muscles tendus, elle calcula la distance, anticipa soigneusement ses mouvements et s'apprêta à bondir à la gorge de Caïus. Pas une seconde ne devait être perdue et elle ne pouvait se permettre aucun geste superflu : un bond ; tuer le vieux vampire ; un autre bond ; se retrouver hors de portée. Quatre secondes, estimait Tanya. Ensuite, on verrait.

Elle se détendit donc comme un serpent qui frappe, suivant la trajectoire qu'elle avait méticuleusement prévue. Les quatre secondes qu'elle avait comptées dans sa tête pour agir furent alors employées à comprendre quel était le point capital qu'elle avait négligé.

En effet, elle interrompit elle-même, sans tout de suite réaliser ce qui arrivait, l'élan pourtant irrésistible qui l'avait jetée en avant. Puis, comme privée de tout sens directionnel, elle se mit à tourner sur elle-même, de manière incompréhensible, sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Ce fut en voyant, alors que son mouvement la plaçait face à eux, les rictus d'ironique satisfaction d'Aro, Caïus et Marcus que Tanya se souvint des explications d'Eléazar : Renata, la garde du corps. Renata dont le pouvoir de bouclier écartait tout assaillant de son maître et de ses deux compères.

Tanya se sentit brusquement glacée, sensation qu'elle avait oubliée depuis fort longtemps. Bien que sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait perdu la partie, elle tenta un effort désespéré pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. En vain.

Le sourire bienveillant d'Aro et sa voix douce :

- Vraiment, ma chère, je regrette. J'aurais tant voulu éviter cela.

Puis le mouvement de Caïus, son sourire torve, l'éclat de ses yeux sanglants. Le reflet sinistre du jour gris sur les ornementations compliquées du métal dans sa main, qu'il exhibait avec une joie maligne. Ce bruit terrible, atroce, le même qui avait précédé la mort d'Irina juste avant la bataille.

Au moment où les flammes jaillirent, où la douleur lui rejeta la tête en arrière sur un hurlement qui n'eut pas le temps de jaillir, juste avant que le trépas la saisisse, l'ouïe de vampire de Tanya discerna au-dessus des clameurs de la bataille la voix cristalline d'Alice s'enfler en un cri d'horreur.

- TAAANYAAAAA !!!!!

Ce fut là son ultime perception du monde.

Or, elle ne fut pas la seule à entendre. Le cri désespéré d'Alice fut suivi de celui, strident, de Bella puis par plusieurs exclamations horrifiées.

Edward de son côté tourna la tête en entendant sa sœur puis sa femme hurler. Il vit jaillir les flammes et le corps calciné tomber en cendres. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement, lui aussi voulut crier mais, à cet instant précis, seule sa vivacité lui sauva la vie car Démétri profita de son inattention pour se jeter sur lui.

- Tu vas la rejoindre ! brailla-t-il.

Edward pivota sur lui-même si rapidement que les dents de son adversaire s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule, manquant son cou de peu. Toutefois, profitant à la fois de son élan et de son poids, le pisteur lui fit perdre l'équilibre et se laissa tomber sur lui, cherchant à paralyser ses mouvements.

Quant à Bella, son chagrin et sa rage explosèrent dans sa tête et balayèrent tout le reste. Elle savait que c'était sa faute. Si elle avait été capable de protéger tout le monde dans ce chaos, ce ne serait pas arrivé. D'autant que Tanya étant allongée sur le sol, elle l'avait totalement perdue de vue. Mais la culpabilité et les remords seraient pour plus tard, car sa fureur envahit tout son être avec une force jamais égalée. Oubliant tout le reste, elle se rua sur les anciens.

- Bella ! cria Zafrina.

Seth et l'amazone se mirent à courir derrière elle, elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle fonçait droit devant elle comme un cheval qui a pris le mors aux dents et qu'aucune force au monde ne peut arrêter tant qu'il n'a pas repris son calme.

Au passage, Bella décrocha fort proprement la tête d'un soldat des Volturi, sans presque s'en apercevoir et sans ralentir une seconde, avec la force redoutable de la nouvelle-née qu'elle était. Elle ne devait d'ailleurs jamais s'en souvenir par la suite : ce fut Seth qui le lui raconta plus tard en riant comme un bossu tant il trouvait la chose désopilante :

- On aurait dit qu'elle chassait un moucheron, l'esprit ailleurs, un geste nonchalant et crac, voilà le buveur de sang qui se retrouve corps sans tête.

Aro lui aussi vit fort bien la scène. Et il comprit instantanément ce qui se passait. Il vit également le loup couleur de sable et la femme vêtue de peau de bêtes aux côtés de Bella et conclut immédiatement que le moment de la retraite avait sonné. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi était capable l'amazone, mais il avait eu le loisir de voir que ses adversaires étaient victimes d'un puissant pouvoir. Ajoutant à cela qu'il n'était pas certain que l'esprit des loups soit réceptif au don de Renata….

- Non ! fit-il d'un ton sans réplique à Caïus qui pointait déjà son instrument meurtrier vers Bella ivre de vengeance et de chagrin. Il est trop tard. Le temps que tu agisses, les autres nous tailleraient en pièces. Viens !

Puis il saisit Renata par le bras et la poussa devant lui, face à Bella, Zafrina et Seth qui fonçaient sur eux.

- Retiens-les, ma chère.

- Oui, maître.

Entraînant ses deux comparses, Aro prit ses jambes à son cou sans plus se soucier ni de sa dignité ni de l'image pondérée qu'il aimait donner de lui-même en temps normal.

L'expression « une rage meurtrière » était parfaitement trouvée, devait estimer Bella plus tard. Elle se rendit à peine compte que son bouclier venait de s'étendre et de se renforcer d'un coup, englobant sans discernement tout ce qui vivait alentours.

Elle supposa par la suite que Renata avait désespérément tenté de l'arrêter, ainsi que le loup et l'amazone, mais elle ne se rendit compte de rien.

Elle fut sur la garde du corps du vieil Aro en un instant et se jeta littéralement à sa gorge, tellement aveuglée par sa fureur que, l'espace d'un instant, elle oublia même qu'elle avait vu Edward tomber.

****

Les coudes sur ses cuisses et la tête dans ses mains, Jacob était avachi sur son siège, dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, et rongeait tristement son frein. Sur le siège voisin Nessie s'était endormie, roulée en boule comme un petit animal.

A présent que sa longue course à travers bois avait pris fin, qu'il avait gagné l'aéroport et pris leurs billets, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire qu'à attendre, le jeune Indien sentait tout le poids de l'inquiétude et du chagrin peser lourdement, si lourdement sur ses larges épaules.

Sous sa forme humaine il ne pouvait partager les pensées de sa meute et ignorait donc tout du déroulement du combat. Il ne pouvait que craindre et pleurer en son cœur tous ceux qui allaient tomber. Un long soupir, presque un sanglot secoua son corps et il se redressa, étira ses membres ankylosés puis jeta un coup d'œil sur la fillette à ses côtés. Merveilleuse innocence de cet âge tendre : elle dormait paisiblement, épuisée par la longue course à travers bois.

Au chagrin du garçon s'ajoutait une intense stupéfaction. Bella lui avait dit qu'elle avait mis dans le sac de Nessie « de quoi prendre l'avion ». Il ne s'y était pas arrêté sur le coup, bien trop déchiré par la perspective de la quitter en un moment si crucial. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté de courir, aux abords de la ville, et qu'il avait repris sa forme humaine, lorsqu'il avait ouvert le petit sac à dos il avait pensé y trouver le prix de deux billets d'avion. Ses jambes avaient flageolé et manqué le lâcher lorsqu'il avait vu la somme que contenait l'insignifiant bagage. Il avait compté et recompté, s'était frotté les yeux plusieurs fois, s'était même discrètement pincé, mais le paquet de dollars qu'il tenait en mains ne diminuaient pas pour autant. Bien sûr, Jacob savait que les Cullen avaient les moyens. Mais jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu autant d'argent, surtout pas autant à la fois, et c'était tout de même un choc !

La découverte des faux papiers l'avait achevé.

Là encore, il avait sombré dans un abîme de stupeur. Sacrée Bella ! Comment avait-elle réussi ce tour là, et en si peu de temps ? Il était positivement soufflé. A tel point qu'il ne sourit même pas de son « nouveau » nom comme son amie avait supposé qu'il le ferait. Après avoir relu deux fois les noms, il avait tout remis dans le sac à dos, avait pris la petite fille par la main et s'était mis en route en murmurant :

- Vanessa Wolfe….

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Jacob ?

- Rien. Ou plutôt si : ta maman est une sacrée bonne femme !

Ils n'avaient pas marché beaucoup : après tout ils avaient les moyens de payer le bus, puis un taxi. Jacob s'était simplement arrêté dans un fast-food pour se restaurer et faire manger Nessie, bénissant le ciel qu'elle puisse se nourrir comme un être humain. Il se passerait sans doute du temps, dorénavant, avant qu'il puisse à nouveau chasser avec elle pour lui permettre de se sustenter de la manière qu'elle préférait. En bon petit vampire qu'elle était.

Jacob soupira à nouveau.

****

- Edward, Edward ! cria Bella.

Le corps de Démétri était inerte. Elle l'avait empoigné par les cheveux avant de lui rompre la nuque mais à aucun moment il ne lui avait offert la moindre résistance. Elle en comprit la raison lorsqu'elle le poussa de côté : les dents de son mari avaient ouvert la gorge du traqueur jusqu'aux cervicales qu'elle avait si consciencieusement brisées.

- Ce qu'il est lourd ! grogna Edward en se dégageant. Tu n'as rien, Bella ?

- Non et toi ?

Il grimaça.

- Une morsure à l'épaule. Sûrement rien de bien grave.

Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. La défection des anciens avait achevé de saper le moral des troupes qui leur restaient. Les survivants s'efforçaient de fuir, poursuivis par les loups qui, beaucoup plus rapides, ne pouvaient manquer de les rejoindre et n'étaient pas en humeur de faire preuve de mansuétude.

- Nous sommes encore en vie, dit Bella avec un accent de sincère étonnement.

- Oui, répondit Edward en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille. Nous, oui.

Elle se rembrunit immédiatement.

- Et plus fort encore, je crois que nous l'avons emporté, reprit Edward. Mais à quel prix ? Caïus a tué Tanya. Combien d'autres sont tombés ?

Bella eut un rapide regard pour ce qui restait du corps de Renata et eut honte de la sauvagerie qui s'était emparée d'elle. Cela lui rappelait le jour où elle avait failli tuer Jacob, où elle avait blessé Seth… oui, elle avait fait cela quand elle avait compris que celui qui était pourtant son meilleur ami s'était imprégné de sa fille. Elle l'aurait assassiné avant de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait si le loup couleur de sable ne s'était interposé. Et elle, possédée par la fureur, lui avait brisé l'épaule.

Mais pour l'heure Bella repoussa sa honte et ses remords dans un coin de sa tête, le cœur lourd et l'âme inquiète : sa main serrant celle de son époux, elle regardait fiévreusement autour d'elle, son regard volant d'un survivant à l'autre, cherchant à voir qui manquait à l'appel.

Foulée par tant de pieds et de pattes, la neige n'était plus qu'une gadoue maculée du sang des loups et parsemée des dépouilles et des membres épars des vampires.

Agenouillée à même cette boue glacée, les yeux fixés au sol mais le regard lointain, Kate ne se rendait plus compte de rien alentours, ni des appels angoissés, ni des gémissements, ni des soupirs de soulagement, ni de rien. Ce n'était pas à Jane qu'elle pensait. Jane qui même dans la mort, ses yeux rouges grands ouverts, conservait son rictus de haine au coin des lèvres et je ne sais quel air de menace. En cet instant l'esprit de Kate était bien loin de sa victime et du champ de bataille.

Elle ne reprit contact avec le monde qui l'entourait que lorsqu'un bras s'enroula autour de ses épaules, l'attirant au creux d'une épaule sur laquelle elle aurait voulu être capable de verser des larmes.

- Kate, fit une voix familière.

- Mes sœurs, murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux, le regard toujours égaré. Toutes les deux sont….

- Je sais, fit Garrett doucement.

Il la força à se relever et noua cette fois ses deux bras autour d'elle pour la serrer contre lui.

- Mais je suis là, moi, reprit-il. Je suis avec toi.

Elle étouffa un hoquet douloureux et se serra contre lui.

- Le clan de Denali, reprit-elle dans un chuchotement rauque. Qu'en reste-t-il à présent ?

- Tu restes, toi, fit Eléazar en s'approchant. Et tu en es désormais le chef. Moi aussi je suis là. Et Carmen. Et Garrett, à présent, ajouta-t-il.

Anéantie, Kate ne répondit pas et enfouit son visage contre la poitrine du nomade.

Le corps de Félix formait deux angles bizarres, en raison de sa colonne vertébrale rompue net en deux endroits. Bella se hâta de détourner son regard du reste des dégâts. Elle soupira en reconnaissant ensuite le corps de Vladimir, non loin de celui d'Alec. Même si Edward et elle étaient saufs, même s'ils demeuraient maîtres du champ de bataille, les pertes étaient lourdes.

Rosalie s'approcha en clopinant. Des paquets de neige boueuse fondaient dans sa longue chevelure blonde ordinairement impeccable, lisse et brillante, à présent embroussaillée à la diable. Mais manifestement, c'était là le cadet de ses soucis.

- Vous avez vu Carlisle et Esmé ? demanda-t-elle. Et Alice ?

Un éclair de panique passa sur le visage d'Edward et parut se refléter aussitôt sur celui de sa femme.

- Non, répondirent-ils en chœur, de la même voix qui sentait venir la catastrophe.

- CARLISLE ! ALICE ! hurla Edward en balayant les alentours de son regard d'ambre.

- ESME ! cria Rosalie en l'imitant.

- ALICE ! ALICE ! brailla Bella en se tournant dans la direction opposée.

- Et Jasper ? demanda-elle ensuite.

- Je l'ai aperçu juste avant que les autres commencent à se débander, dit Rosalie. Il allait bien. Mais…

Son regard se fit fiévreux et elle balaya une nouvelle fois le champ de bataille du regard.

- Tu ne les entends pas ? demanda Bella d'une voix plaintive en se tournant vers son mari. Leurs pensées ?

Il parut se concentrer un moment :

- Non, rien, finit-il par dire.

Son visage était très sombre et sa voix brève. Bella lui saisit le bras :

- Est-ce que… dis-moi seulement qu'il y a de l'espoir ! Que tu pourrais ne pas les entendre même s'ils étaient vivants !

- S'ils étaient loin d'ici, oui, répondit-il brièvement.

Bella éprouva le sentiment que le monde se fissurait autour d'elle. Ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable. Pas acceptable. Pas Alice ! Pas Carlisle, l'âme de la famille Cullen ! Et Esmé si douce, si maternelle !

- Carlisle a toujours détesté la violence, chuchota Rosalie d'une voix à peine audible, comme si elle avait perçu les pensées de sa belle-sœur. Esmé aussi.

- Il fallait les protéger ! s'emporta Bella. Il fallait veiller sur eux, alors ! D'ailleurs, ils n'auraient jamais du venir ici !

- Carlisle et Esmé ne nous auraient jamais laissé nous battre seuls contre les Volturi, Bella, fit remarquer Edward.

La jeune femme éprouva la sensation que des tonnes s'appesantissaient brutalement sur ses épaules. Son mari voulut la serrer contre lui pour la réconforter mais elle se dégagea ; les deux mains en porte-voix, elle hurla d'une voix stridente, de toute la force de ses cordes vocales :

- CAARLIIIISLE !!!!!!!!! AAAALIIICE !!!!! EEEEESMEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!

- Regardez ! cria Rosalie en sautant sur place.

Bras tendu, elle désignait à l'orée de la forêt une menue silhouette aisément identifiable.

- Alice ! soupira Edward, soulagé.

Presqu'aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils :

- Je ne perçois pas ses pensées… mais ? Bella, c'est toi qui fais ça ? Je ne perçois plus les pensées de personne !

- Hein ! fit l'intéressée.

Alors seulement elle prit conscience du bouclier qu'elle maintenait tendu, de toutes ses forces, loin, si loin alentours. Atterrée et horrifiée par la mort de Tanya, elle avait étendu et renforcé ses défenses et les maintenaient depuis sans y songer.

Si elle avait pu encore rougir, elle serait devenue écarlate à cet instant.

Rosalie cependant apostrophait aigrement son frère :

- C'est maintenant que tu réalises que tu n'entends rien ! Tu te rends compte quelle peur nous….

Edward leva une main en signe d'apaisement :

- Eh ! J'avais la tête ailleurs, tu sais ? Et comme je suis accoutumé à ne pas entendre les pensées de Bella…

Devant la moue sceptique de sa sœur il ajouta, légèrement agacé :

- Quoi ? Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé de prendre brusquement conscience du silence, par exemple ? Parce que tu étais tellement plongée dans tes pensées que tu ne faisais pas attention ?

Il leva la main pour faire signe à Alice et ses yeux dorés s'éclairèrent d'un sourire :

- Elle n'est pas contente, gloussa-t-il. Elle demande ce que nous avons à les appeler ainsi à tue-tête !

Rosalie grimaça derechef et secoua la tête d'un air excédé. Le sourire d'Edward se fana :

- Venez. Il se passe des choses graves, là-bas.

****

Lorsque Rosalie, Edward et Bella, flanqués d'Alice, eurent parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres sous le couvert des arbres, ils découvrirent en effet une scène assez sinistre : Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper et quelques autres, dont les loups survivants, faisaient cercle autour de trois capes noires. Aro, Caïus et Marcus, dos à dos, épaules contre épaules, ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des vieillards égarés.

Les loups grondaient sourdement. On voyait bien qu'ils n'attendaient qu'un mot ou un geste pour en finir et déchiqueter les trois vampires.

- Ah ! fit Aro d'une voix qui vacillait. Edward… Bella ! Comme je… suis content que vous ayez survécu…

Ni sa voix ni son expression ne parvenaient à être convaincants. Bella s'arrêta, indécise, tentant de ravaler sa colère. Edward haussa les épaules.

Il y eut un silence pénible, puis Marcus se décida à prendre la parole. Pour une fois, il ne paraissait pas s'ennuyer. Il y avait même une petite étincelle dans ses yeux ordinairement vagues. Sans doute cela faisait-il des siècles, sinon des millénaires, que plus rien ne retenait son intérêt. En avait-il fallu pour parvenir à l'éveiller !

- Il n'y a pas à se leurrer, fit-il d'une voix égale. Nous avons perdu aujourd'hui plus qu'une bataille. A présent, vous allez nous tuer.

Les loups grondèrent plus fort, tous crocs dehors. Plusieurs vampires se mirent en position d'attaque.

- Je suppose qu'il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour, acheva Marcus sans s'émouvoir. Voilà plus de deux mille ans que nous avons conquis cette place dans le monde des immortels. Il fallait bien que tôt ou tard quelqu'un nous remplace à notre tour.

Le cercle menaçant parut se rétrécir.

Au même instant, la voix calme et posée de Carlisle s'éleva, avec une telle autorité, une telle tranquille assurance que tous les belligérants se figèrent pour l'écouter :

- Il y a eu suffisamment de morts aujourd'hui, décréta le médecin. Personne ne vous touchera. Retournez à Volterra.

Les loups feulèrent leur opposition, un murmure de mécontentement monta des rangs des vampires.

- Nous ne voulions que nous expliquer ! trancha Carlisle sans toutefois s'énerver. Cette bataille aurait pu être évitée. A présent, considérons qu'elle est terminée. Aucun nouveau mort ne changera ce qui est arrivé ni ne ramènera personne à la vie.

Il fit un pas vers les trois anciens et ajouta :

- Rentrez chez vous.

Il y eut un bref échange de regards. Aro parut vouloir renchérir. Caïus le fit taire en lui serrant brutalement le bras.

Sans rien ajouter, les trois vieillards s'éloignèrent. Après une brève hésitation, les rangs s'ouvrirent devant eux pour leur livrer passage.

- Je me demande quand même si c'est bien sage, fit Emett.

Carlisle se tourna vers lui :

- Ils sont vaincus, dit-il. Leur force de frappe est totalement anéantie. Non seulement les jumeaux, mais encore Félix et Démétri. Même Renata n'est plus là pour les protéger. Ils sont autant dire réduits à rien. Jamais plus ils n'imposeront leur loi à quiconque.

Il soupira et donna une tape sur l'épaule musclée de son fils adoptif :

- Restons-en là, acheva-t-il.

Edward et sa femme lui tombèrent dans les bras presque en même temps.

- Tu nous as fait peur ! chuchota le premier. Un instant, nous avons cru t'avoir perdu.

- C'était ma faute, fit vivement Bella. Il ne pouvait plus capter vos pensées.

Elle serra son beau-père dans ses bras et ajouta, dans un grand élan d'affection et de sincérité :

- Comme je suis fière de vous ! Vous avez été parfait !

- C'est vrai, admit Edward en souriant.

Ils retournèrent à pas lents vers le champ de bataille. Soudain, tous levèrent le nez et tournèrent la tête ; un frémissement parcourut ceux qui demeuraient valides quand deux silhouettes inconnues sortirent du couvert des arbres.

La première était une femme-vampire de petite taille, le second un être étrange, aux yeux couleur de teck et à la peau cacao. Très distinct pour tous ceux qui étaient présent, le bruit des battements de son cœur.

Alice se précipita à leur rencontre.

- Je vous présente Huilen et Nahuel, dit-elle de sa voix cristalline. Ce combat n'était pas le leur, je leur ai conseillé de rester à couvert.

Elle se rembrunit soudainement et regarda plus précisément Edward et Bella :

- J'ai vu en chemin que nous arriverions trop tard pour empêcher la bataille. Mais j'ai tenu quand même à ce qu'ils nous accompagnent. Ils ont des choses à vous apprendre, je crois. Nessie n'est pas une exception.

- Nessie, murmura Bella.

Alice lui sourit :

- Je ne peux voir ni Jacob ni la petite, mais je te vois toi téléphoner dans… dans un aéroport dit-elle d'un ton espiègle.

Frénétiquement, Bella fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone portable.

Un peu plus loin, Emmett avait commencé à entasser du bois pour allumer le feu qui anéantirait définitivement tous ceux de l'armée des Volturi qui étaient tombés.

De leurs côtés, tous les loups avaient repris forme humaine et, sans plus se préoccuper des vampires morts ou vivants, avaient entrepris de rassembler les dépouilles de ceux des leurs qui avaient péri.

En silence, avec respect.

Les têtes étaient basses et parfois, d'un bref mouvement de main, l'un d'eux essuyait ses yeux.

- Mon dieu, murmura Seth soudain, paralysé sur place, une expression horrifiée déformant ses traits. Leah !

La louve grise gisait dans la neige qui s'était teintée d'écarlate. Son corps eut soudain une convulsion. La suite ne fut pas très belle à voir : comme si elle était trop faible pour conserver son apparence animale, l'Indienne reprit sa forme humaine mais d'une manière lente et brouillée, une patte devenait bras sur un corps de loup, puis redevenait patte tandis que la queue disparaissait, etc.

Le spectacle fut plutôt pénible et parut durer bien trop longtemps au goût de ceux qui étaient là pour le voir.

- Elle… commença Seth, livide, lorsque le corps brun de la jeune femme s'offrit enfin en entier à son regard, immobile au milieu de la tache rouge que la neige avait absorbée. Elle est…

Il paraissait statufié.

Et soudain, Carlisle fut agenouillé sur le sol sanglant. Ses mains blanches s'activèrent un instant puis il retira sa veste et en recouvrit le corps nu de Léah.

- Elle vit, dit-il. Il faut faire vite.

- Le venin des vampires…. commença Seth, livide. Les loups ne….

- Je sais !

Carlisle se redressa, portant Leah dans ses bras. Elle gémit et se débattit faiblement. L'odeur de vampire devait l'insupporter.

- Il faut la transporter de toute urgence à l'hôpital, décréta le médecin.

Se ressaisissant, le jeune Indien tendit les bras vers sa soeur :

- Donnez-la moi ! Je vais la porter.

- Désolé mon garçon, mais sous ta forme humaine tu n'es pas assez rapide. Chaque seconde compte. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital à Forks.

Et il partit si vite qu'il donna l'illusion d'un simple éclat de lumière pâle jouant sur le sol.


	4. Epilogue

Morne et abattu, Jacob cédait peu à peu lui aussi à l'engourdissement, traversé pourtant de fréquents élans de chagrins, quand la voix amplifiée d'un haut-parleur le fit cligner des yeux.

- Les passagers à destination de Rio de Janeiro sont priés de se présenter au quai d'embarquement numéro 7. Je répète, les passagers…..

Le garçon secoua son apathie, passa rapidement sa main brune dans ses cheveux, enfila le minuscule sac à dos de Nessie sur son poignet puis souleva doucement, sans l'éveiller, la fillette endormie.

Tout lui semblait bizarre et irréel depuis qu'il avait repris sa forme humaine. Etait-il vraiment dans un aéroport avec la fille d'Edward et de Bella, s'apprêtant à partir pour l'Amérique du Sud nanti de faux papiers et d'un gros paquet de billets verts ? Ses amis étaient-ils vraiment en train de livrer une lutte à mort, sans lui, quelque part près de Forks ? Tout cela était-il réel ou bien était-ce un rêve idiot et pénible dont il ne parvenait pas à se dépêtrer ?

Alors qu'il s'acheminait vers le quai, un second haut-parleur se mit à crachouiller :

- Monsieur Jacob Wolfe est demandé au téléphone d'urgence. Je répète, Monsieur Jacob Wolfe est demandé au téléphone. Merci de vous présenter à l'accueil. Je répète….

Jacob mit un instant à comprendre, un autre à s'interroger : s'agissait-il de lui ? Qui pouvait savoir qu'il était ici ? Et du reste, personne ne connaissait son faux nom. Personne, sauf…

Soudainement, l'espoir le submergea. Jetant la fillette sur son épaule comme un ballot, jouant des coudes, il se rua vers l'accueil de l'aéroport.

****

Le regard dur, Sue Clearwater toisait Carlisle en serrant les dents, comme si elle retenait des bordées d'injures.

- Je veux voir ma fille ! jeta-t-elle farouchement. L'infirmière m'a empêchée d'entrer dans sa chambre. Je veux la voir !

- Vous allez la voir, répondit-il. Mais seulement quelques instants. Il ne faut pas la fatiguer.

Lui-même avait les traits tirés et plus blafards que jamais.

- Ses jours ne sont plus en danger, reprit-il, elle est sauvée. Mais il lui faudra une assez longue convalescence.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? siffla Sue.

- Une transfusion totale, soupira Carlisle. C'était la seule solution. Bien sûr, elle gardera des traces. Des traces de morsure, je veux dire. Mais sa vie n'est plus en danger, cela je peux vous l'assurer.

Il poussa un léger soupir et ajouta :

- Il faut toutefois que vous sachiez….

- J'en étais sûre ! Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez, hein ?

- Contrairement à vous, moi je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais il est possible que cette transfusion ait changé les choses. Qu'elle ne soit plus un loup, notamment. Sa… sa faculté de récupération semble être redevenue… humaine.

Sue considéra Carlisle en silence durant un long moment.

- Mais elle va survivre ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Oui.

La femme parut se détendre subitement.

- Pour elle ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose de rester humaine, dit-elle enfin. Elle n'a jamais très bien supporté sa mutation. Du moment qu'elle s'en sort….

- Elle s'en sortira, assura Carlisle. Venez, je vais vous conduire à elle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre blanche de Leah, celle-ci, contrairement à toute attente, n'était pas seule.

Un jeune infirmier se tenait à côté de son lit et tenait sa main avec une sollicitude qui dépassait clairement le cadre professionnel.

- Hum, hum ! toussota Carlisle.

Le jeune homme sursauta, rougit, recula précipitamment.

- Oh, docteur Cullen, balbutia-t-il. Je… Mademoiselle Clearwater me semble mieux et je…

Carlisle lui sourit mais ajouta rapidement :

- Sa mère ici présente est certainement ravie de votre empressement et de votre intérêt, Sculley, dit-il. Mais je pense qu'elle aimerait être seule un moment avec sa fille.

- Bien sûr, docteur, s'empressa d'acquiescer le jeune homme en rougissant davantage.

Il se hâta de quitter la pièce. Mais alors que Sue, préoccupée uniquement de Leah, était aveugle à tout le reste, Carlisle vit fort bien le dernier regard attendri que le garçon lança à la blessée avant de tirer la porte derrière lui.

Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres de marbre, le médecin-vampire sortit à son tour, sur la pointe des pieds.

**FIN**


End file.
